


Seifuku

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk surprises Jake with a little change of clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seifuku

You were currently lounging on the bed, reading comics and drinking some tea that you’ve forgotten the name of. Oh well, it tasted nice anyways. You were getting ready for a simple night in, with nothing more than what you currently were doing filling your nightly schedule. 

Oh how wrong, but not at all disappointed, you were about to be. 

You heard a door close and your name being called from another room. You give the voice, which obviously belonged to your partner, Dirk, a reply and informed it of your current location. He was returning from getting you “something special”. When exchanging gifts, you both have a bad habit of getting the other something more akin to your own interest instead of the other’s, so you were expecting another smuppet or some piece of technology, although he does usually design his own computers and robots... perhaps you better stick to the smuppet theory. 

(Another statement of how pleasantly wrong you are is in order.)

Not a moment later and he was strutting into your shared bedroom. Now “strut” isn’t something you’d usually describe his swaggering walk as, but it’s the only way to describe how he was maneuvering. Although, his walk was one of your least concerns. 

Over your time together, from all the way back when you two simply talked online to the present, you noted a lot of... bizarre qualities about Dirk. His long showers per se, and his mild obsession with ironic (or so you used to think) sex toys, but Dirk did have one stereotypical quality inline with him being male; the pride he took in his masculinity. But despite the unnatural dignity he placed in his own manliness, here he was, looking completely comfortable in his current attire. 

He was wearing a white t-shirt, no... it looked too fancy... a women’s blouse you decide on. Complete with a big orange bow covering his chest. As your eyes ventured south you saw the most surprising, as well as most arousing, piece; A flowing orange skirt. It wasn’t particularly short, but it got the message across as to what he was planning on doing tonight. Under the skirt, (not that you were thinking about what else was under his skirt) was a pair of white tights, leading to simple black flats.

All and all, you were not expecting to ever see your boyfriend dressed like... that. He was particularly gorgeous and you couldn’t deny the stirring in your lower abdomen, but you were still shocked and were trying to put together the pieces of this puzzling situation. Could this be an ironic ploy of his? You noted a lack of make up or a different “girl” hairstyle, so he wasn’t going full out on this... oh who were you kidding, Dirk Strider is standing before you, smirking at you in a frigging skirt. That alone shows that he couldn’t have been doing this ironically. 

Looking over his outfit again you think of all the effort he must have put into this. He must have went out today to buy the thing, or perhaps he was sewing it in secret at one of your friend’s place. And how long has he been wearing it for? When he came home he didn’t hesitate when coming to the bedroom, meaning he already had it on. A brief vision of Dirk walking around the city in drag filled your mind, but you quickly disregard it. If you brought that up you could predict his answer would be something cheesy like “This is only for you”. 

Since you’ve been staring at him longer than necessary and have made things good and awkward, you decide you should break the silence with something smooth, an attempt to make him a little hot under his frilly collar. 

“You... you look amazing.” You sputter out, your mouth hopelessly not cooperating with your mind. You put down the comic book you were reading and stand up. “But do tell Strider, what’s the occasion?” You walk over to him and rest against the bed. You notice a flush in his cheeks, so your compliment didn’t go wasted without its merits.Though in the “make the other blush” category, Dirk was hopelessly beating your ass. 

Tucking that thought away for later, he replies with a “No occasion, Jake.” You notice he sounds peppier, almost like a little school girl, which you are assuming was the point. You do know there’s some special name for what he’s wearing but hell if you can remember it. He takes off his glasses and lazily holds them over his shoulder before dropping them. You give him a confused look at the action, but he just giggles. (First the skirt, now giggling? Can you even be sure this is truly Dirk?) 

He turns to pick them up, but that doesn’t go without him jutting his ass out and bending over in a particularly inefficient way for picking up his glasses, but perfect for allowing you to see his behind. You notice that he wasn’t wearing tights, but thigh highs. He also wasn’t wearing any boxers, and you would say he was wearing anything under there, but a thin line of white lace tells you otherwise. He straightens himself back out, still sans glasses you notice and smiles. 

“Like what you see?” he playfully asks. You enthusiastically nod and take his hand in yours, pulling him towards you. Staring into his orange eyes, you find yourself falling in love with him all over again (but that is something that happens quite frequently.) Who knew a simple clothing change could cause so much? And speaking of things the outfit caused, Dirk pulls you back from your thoughts.

“Jake unless you plan on using it, I don’t appreciate your boner sticking into my leg. Shit hurts man.” Your first instinct is to pull back, to aide his uncomfortableness, but you consider what his first words were. Without another thought, you grab on to his hips and throw him on to the bed. You’re on top of him a second after, lips peppering his own with short, chaste kisses.

“Don’t worry Dirk.” You say after a moment or so. “I do plan on using this god awful boner your beautiful appearance has bestowed on me.” He moans at that, and you would pay good money to know the thought he just had. He moves his hands to your hair and pulls you down for round two of kissing, but since he’s directing it this time it’s slower, more meaningful. He opens his mouth, pulling your tongue in with his and you could probably stay like this with him forever.

You say probably because of the tightness in your shorts is reminding you of the self proclaimed “god awful” situation you’ll have to deal with soon. Pulling away from him, you go to take off your shirt, but Dirk intervenes. Sitting up, he replaces your dark hands with light ones and pulls the shirt off. 

“Allow me sir,” he follows up with, hands reaching to undo your shorts. With a little wiggle from you, the offending clothing is on the floor, leaving you only in a pair of briefs. Dirk doesn’t even ask before groping your crotch. You of course, don’t mind but decide to play it up a little.

“Did I say you could touch me?” You say sternly. His hands quickly remove themselves from your groin and a look of worry and confusion washes over Dirk as normally this wasn’t considering overstepping his boundaries. “What? Do you want me to go off in my shorts? What would you have left for your own satisfaction?” You break the stern act somewhere in your little speech, and Dirk picks up the role you were playing and quickly fills his role. 

“No sir. I only want you to be pleasured. Is there a certain was you would like that to happen?” He brings a hand to his mouth and gently sucks on a finger, implying him giving you head. You consider the offer, but shake your head. You look back to him with a smile.

“Why don’t you pleasure yourself a little first? After all,” You run a hand down his still clothed chest to his skirt, then squeeze the erection forming in his skirt. “You’ve been such a good boy, dressing up for me like this.” You plant a kiss on his cheek and reach over to the bedside table, getting lube out of one of the drawers. With another kiss, this one on his forehead, you hand him the bottle. 

He opens it and applies it to his fingers, and spreads his legs around you. With his hand that wasn’t covered in lube he lifted up his skirt, allowing you to see the boner he was sporting. You noted drops of pre cum already dripping from him, as you could easily see his hard cock in the lace thong he was wearing. With his lubed up fingers, he pushes aside said thong and pushes a finger inside himself. He moves faster than you would if it was you with him, but he knows how much he can take. 

By the time he has a second finger scissoring, you find yourself wanting to stroke your dick, but you relent, remembering what you said to Dirk earlier about going off early. Not that that happened on a regularly, but you wanted to keep this character up. 

When you top him you’re the one that usually does this part, but you believe that you’re beginning to prefer just watching. Watching him spread himself out like this, getting all hot and bothered while preparing himself for you was extremely erotic after all.

He was moaning with three fingers working inside of him, and you realize he’s hitting his prostate. You slap him, but not to hard. Just hard enough to demonstrate your authority. 

“A little eager are we?” You condescendingly say. “But seeing that you’re all stretched out and ready, I believe it is my turn.” He removes his fingers and lets you put his leg over your shoulder, providing you with better access to him. You pull down your briefs, and notice that he is still fully clothed, but you don’t have time for him to undress; you both need this now. You grab the discarded lube and quickly slather some on your dick, slicking yourself up so it’s comfortable for both of you.

With a final look to Dirk and approving head nod from him, you slide into him. He’s unimaginably tight, and feels like heaven. You tell him that and he can only blush. You start to move your hips, and he moans. If that wasn’t encouraging enough he begins to rut against you, begging you to move. Before you fulfill his request, you notice that he was the one telling you to do something. Normally you’d be more than happy to go along with what he wants but today is different. You were going to wait a bit. 

Using the hand that you didn’t slick yourself up with, you slap his ass. He moans at the contact, so you slap him again, and he reacts the same. Another slap, another moan, and you’re beginning to worry that you might be leaving bruises, but you are unsure. You stop and let him regain his breath.

Once he’s breathing normal you thrust into him, hard and deep. You repeat the action, searching for his prostate. After he releases a loud moan, you know you’ve hit his sweet spot, so you attempt to hit that spot with every of your following thrusts. As he continues to moan, you pick up your pace, and then speak up.

“You like that, do you? You like me shoving myself deep inside of you.” More thrusts. “Leaves you moaning for me. And don’t you look amazing like this.” You bring your hand to his face, rubbing at his cheek. “Submissive, fuckable and all for me.” You lean down to kiss him again, pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth. You think you taste blood, but that is only expected with your teeth. You continue to thrust into him as you suck on his lip, and you’re speaking (thinking?) for both of you when you say (think?) that this feels absolutely amazing. You pull away from his mouth and just stare into his eyes.

“I love you,” You whisper to him. He returns with a quick “love you too”, and you feel him tighten around you as he reaches his climax. You finish hard soon after, filling him with your cum, and you collapse on him. 

You’re both exhausted, but it’s him that makes the first move, when he tells you to pull out and get off him. You quickly do so and mutter an apology to him. He brushes it off, and kisses you. 

You look over your lover, still clad in his (now stained) schoolgirl outfit. You’d wash it for him as thanks later, but now you were pretty content with just cuddling with him. He wraps an arm around you and stares into your eyes, silently agreeing to the cuddle session.

You have to admit, that that was the best gift he had ever gotten you.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com)


End file.
